


In my Dreams

by NectarAndWine



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: He is not dreaming, Hypnos thinks he's dreaming, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Skelly is Zag's confidant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NectarAndWine/pseuds/NectarAndWine
Summary: “Do I frequent your dreams, Lord Hypnos?” Zagreus picked up the chalice and took a sip from it, eyes fixed on the glistening gaze that stared back at him.“Everyday.” Hypnos said plainly.
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	In my Dreams

“Another letter?” Zagreus rolled his head from side to side, his body heavy and drained from the countless outings and sword fighting practices. He gazed over his bed when handed a sealed envelope. 

The purple seal stark against the white envelope gave Zagreus _some_ hope it wouldn’t be from the same nobleman that had infiltrated his private chambers with letters piled on top of more, some unopened, letters. The one in his hands yet another unopened, unwanted, gift added to the pile.

Zagreus settled himself on his bed and undid his sword belt, leaning his neck against the headboard and letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Not even that one?” Skelly scratched the back of his head and scoffed “Maybe you should just give the kid a chance, not like you’ve got anything better to do, boyo.”

“I’m not in the mood.” Zagreus gave in to heavy lids and let his eyes rest for the first in a while.

“You know, boyo.” Skelly shifted in place, standing by the door of the prince’s chambers “These letters are just going to keep coming if you keep ignoring them.” 

Zagreus adjusted himself and opened an eye when he heard footsteps cross his chambers to the pile of papers. Skelly picked up the newest envelope, an obvious piece amongst the others stained by time. 

“May I?” Slender fingers picked open the flap of the envelope.

“If you must.”

A moment of silence allowed the prince to relax his body before a sharp laughter broke through this sliver of peace.

“My oh my, boyo! Not that I’ve peaked through the other letters, but this one sounds particularly desperate.” Skelly waved the letter between his boney fingers. “Who knew a nobleman spoke like this, eh?” His face creased from a tilted smirk.

“For crying out loud, Skelly” Zagreus inhaled sharply from his rudely interrupted silence “Just read me the damn letter.” The prince kept his eyes closed, hands crossed and brows furrowed.

Skelly cleared his throat and began in his painfully high pitched tone:

_To my dearest Prince Zagreus, son of King Hades, greetings and deepest love._

_Ever since I became aware of the lack of reciprocation, I have indulged myself in more tales of your good reputation which has spread far and wide like a sweet perfume-_

“Hm.” Zagreus chuckled under his breath, relaxing his brows and body tension.

_\- I have longed to make myself known to you-_

“Blah blah blah, jumping to the best part here.” Skelly ran the tip of his fingers through the page.

_Forgive me if I am being too straightforward, My prince, I do not wish to waste precious hours of the day, neither yours nor I by subjecting you to endless tales my wandering mind has conjured of your great adventures as I never cease to look upon you with the eyes of the spirit._

_I wish to request your attendance for a private feast by the gardens of Elysium. I pray you will attend on the seventh moon, My prince._

_“Signed, Lord Hypnos!”_ Skelly tossed the letter back onto the pile and snickered, before he bursted out in laughter, he noticed the prince had opened his eyes and there didn’t seem to be any signs of amusement coming from the man.

Zagreus pondered in his own mind for a brief second before looking up at Skelly “Tonight’s the seventh?”

Skelly blinked. “Erm- would you look at that!” He cackled nervously, having haven't seen the prince look so concentrated outside of training in a while. “You planning on going this time, _Prince_?” Skelly ended mockingly.

“I guess I am!” Zagreus shot up and took in a breath of air, his face painted back to normal. 

“What was it that did it for you eh? The praise?” Skelly had an arm swug lazily around Zagreus’ shoulders, too comfortable for a servant to be around a prince.

“Questions.” Zagreus let that response linger in the air before heading for the door. 

“And what might that be, boyo?” Skelly’s arms dropped back to the side of his skeletal body.

“We’ll soon find out, Skelly!” Zagreus yelled from outside the halls, making his way down the steps far before he could get a response.

_________________________________________

The night was unusually bright when Zagreus found himself surrounded by the lush gardens in Elysium; A land not too far from his kingdom. It was not uncommon for noblemen and royalty to dine on these grounds underneath a beautifully crafted gazebo. The area was far from any town and Zagreus very rarely journeyed outside of royal duties since it meant having to have Cerebus pass through the ever winding and uneven roads to get there, and there were certainly other places he’d rather be spending his time in. 

“I can walk there alone,” Zagreus notified the guards that followed him here on orders from King Hades. There was initial hesitation but soon enough they stopped and allowed the prince to proceed alone into the gardens accompanied by the royal horse. 

Zagreus got off Cerebus the moment he caught a glimpse of the gazebo that sheltered a sleeping nobleman, pardoning the horse of his duties to lug the weight of both the prince, the customary silverware, and an expensive bottle of ambrosia. It was the least he could do on this long requested rendezvous.

“My Lord.” Zagreus announced himself, stopping Cerberus by a marble pillar. 

Golden eyes shot up, shaking the round table with startled movements. “Wh-Gods not again.” The white-haired man took in a deep breath, calming his pounding heart before leaning forward on the silk covered table top.

“You look a little different this time ‘round, Zag.” Hypnos sunk his cheeks into the palms of his pale hands. With a cloak hanging off a shoulder, it became evident to Zagreus that this young man didn’t come expecting company.

“This time?” Zagreus paused by the steps “Lord Hypnos, I don’t think taking another sip would be wise.” He carefully moved up the steps and pulled out the chair right across Hypnos.

“You can’t fool me this time, dream prince.” Hypnos smiled softly and put a hand out, gesturing for the Prince to take a seat.

“This...isn’t a dream.” Zagreus had heard tales of the absentminded young man, a complete opposite from his older, more competent, brother. But certainly not to this extent. 

“So what’s it this time, my prince?” Hypnos poured Zagreus a drink, followed by a gulp straight from the bottle for himself. “Go ahead about your adventures over the weekend, or are you going to tell me your plans for eloping?”

“Do I frequent your dreams, Lord Hypnos?” Zagreus picked up the chalice and took a sip from it, eyes fixed on the glistening gaze that stared back at him.

“Everyday.” Hypnos said plainly

The leaves like whispering audiences to the silence that drowned the air around them. A gust of wind ruffled Hypnos’ white curls and Zagreus couldn’t help but notice how fixated those golden eyes were to him, and the longer it lasted, the prince grew ever more tense.

“The letter you wrote.” Zagreus felt like Skelly for a moment there, breaking through the peaceful silence that Hypnos was clearly lost in. 

“Which one?” Hypnos chuckled, tucking a loose curl behind his ears.

“The one that sent me here.” Zagreus clarified “Did you have Lord Thanatos write it up for you?” 

“Ahh I see.” Hypnos scoffed, nodding in, what Zagreus can only describe as disappointment. The nobleman sighed an air of despondency. “This one’s about Thanatos huh?” 

Hypnos stretched his arms upwards and let out a long, _long_ , frustrated sigh. “Alright! Go on, Prince!” He snatched the bottle of ambrosia off the table and pulled his eyes away from Zagreus. “The earlier you finish, the faster I can wake up.” 

“Hypnos, all I meant was-” 

“Yes. I made my brother write for me because I figured my unrefined writing was the reason for all this.” Hypnos waved his hands around the whole set up that he had arranged for their meeting, “Did that answer you?”

Zagreus suppressed a laugher, trying not to come off as rude or inconsiderate “Yeah.” He pushed his chair back and stood up, holding a hand out for Hypnos. “But I have something else to ask.”

“You know I can’t take your hand, prince.” Hypnos rolled his eyes.

“And why’s that?” 

“Because then you’ll disappear.” Hypnos stood up, a surprisingly tall stature that Zagreus completely forgot about since the last time they met. It was only now, standing, did Hypnos see Cerberus lay resting on the grass of Elysium. 

“If you hate this dream so much, then take my hand.” Zagreus gestured again. 

“I’d rather kiss you before you leave.” Hypnos took a step where the prince stepped back. 

Zagreus stumbled back, his body tensing up again. He couldn’t possibly kiss Hypnos, not at this state, not when there was absolutely no reason other than to prove this wasn’t a dream, which the prince knew it wasn’t. So why… his arm softened and drew back.

Hypnos stood a breath away from Zagreus, his gaze strong enough to close the gap between them. “You keep breaking my heart, Zagrues.” he whispered, careful not to touch him just yet.

“I’m sorry.” Zagreus paused before responding. He had never been more aware of his obliviousness.

Hypnos brought a hand up to cup Zagreus’ cheeks, stalling the touch. “Forgive me, prince.”

He closed his eyes and _finally_ let his cold lips find refuge in the warmth of the prince.

_‘It wasn’t a dream’_

Was what Zagreus wanted to say when Hypnos would pull away in shock, but…

Hypnos cupped the prince’s cheeks in his hands, eyes pressed shut and his body moved closer to let himself fall weak to the comfort that Zagreus provided. Their bodies pressed against each other revealed the beating of Hypnos’ heart.

Every beat. 

He could hear it; _He could feel it._

  
  


Blood rushing up his face and under his fingertips, Zagreus had his eyes wide open, body so tense he couldn’t move even if he tried. 

“Relax..” Hypnos pulled back, catching the prince’s eyes for a brief second before looking away, letting his hands move down to the side of Zagreus’ neck.

The sound of Hypnos’ voice helped him ease his shoulders at least. With his feet still rooted to the ground, Zagreus had found himself in a situation he hadn’t prepared for.

Hypnos parted their lips and stepped back, head turned away from Zagreus. “You’ve never brought your horse to any of our meetings.” he smiled and swung his cape around his shoulders.

“I hope that was okay.” Hypnos looked to find a sign on Zagreus’ face that ensured the stunt he pulled wasn’t going to get him in trouble.

Zagreus stood in disbelief, so many thoughts rushing through his clouded mind, and through all that, all he could remember was _one_ question.

“Why do you speak to me like a stranger?” Zagreus finally asked.

“What do you mean?” Hypnos spoke slowly, slightly taken back.

“The letters you send, you write to me like you don’t know me.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re referring to, my prince.”

“ _That._ I mean, you’ve always been so casual with me, Hypnos. I would have actually attended these,” Zagreus paused, motioning his hands at the fruits and finger food on the table, “meetings.” 

Hypnos dusted off his clothes and put up the hood of his cloak, “You really can’t please everyone huh.” he scoffed, pushing the chair back underneath the table.

“Look,” Zagreus took a step towards Hypnos, “I understand your duties to your home, but I-”

This was probably the single worst outcome that could have possibly happened tonight. Zagrues had to be careful of what was said next. It was known for quite some time among the royalties that Lord Hypnos was inattentive at the worst possible times, heavily criticized for his detachment with reality from his family and Zagreus would be lying if he said he never shared that exact perception of the white-haired nobleman.

“I’m not going to change, Zagreus.” Hypnos interrupted, stepping backwards slowly.

It was hard, and Zagreus knew that. If anything, he’d be the first to know what it was like to be under the pressure of fulfilling his duties as a prince, and how exhausting and lonely it could get. To be the person you were born to be and hardly ever knowing yourself at times.

“I don’t expect you to, but if these meetings help ease the pain,” Zagreus spoke out of line and he knew it instantly, “I-I mean, I don’t wish to jump to any conclusion-” Gods, Zagreus was stumbling over his own tongue over and over again, for a prince, he was sure was having a hard time finding the right words to form a single cohesive sentence.

He stepped closer to Hypnos, trying not to be further than an arms length away from him.

Hypnos let out a suppressed chuckle, “Are you in pain, prince?” he stopped in his steps. A lock of hair covering most of the right side of his face sheltered in shadows, “The same way you claim I am.” 

Zagreus wrapped his hand around the gold bangles on Hypnos’ wrists and stepped closer, standing the same way they did just a few minutes ago. “For a brief moment then, I wasn’t.” 

“Is that so?” Hypnos carefully watched Zagreus’ hands wrap around his wrist, then around the curve of his waist.

Zagreus let his mind roam, his eyes tracing every crease on the other man’s face, from his eyes- a reflection of the glowing Sun, to his lips, soft and pale.

“How was it the first time?” Hypnos continued, recognizing the look of _wanting_ on the prince’s face.

Zagreus leaned forward by the crook of Hypnos’ neck, “Sweet.” he whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

“Stop teasing me, prince.” Hypnos swallowed, his hands resting on Zagreus’ chest.

“Don’t be so formal.” Zagreus spoke in a low and husky tone, tightening his grip on the smaller body.

“Ah-” Hypnos cut himself off immediately after making what sounded like a moan, dragged out of his lips by the sheer hold that Zagreus had over him, his hands slapping his mouth close.

Zagreus blinked in disbelief and loosened his grip. 

“It’s getting late, Hypnos.” Zagreus attempted to keep his composure, looking away with a hand behind his neck to hide the possible flush that tinted his entire face. 

“R-right!” He let out a forced laugh, pushing himself away from Zagreus. “I’ll send you a letter, so-”

Zagreus cut the conversation short with a kiss. Parting his lips to taste more, and more. 

  
  


“Be here tomorrow.” he pulled back and spoke softly.

  
  


“Yes, Zagreus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Looking forward to writing more Hades content in the future to get out of this brain rot.


End file.
